A pulse width discriminator circuit measures the pulse width of an incoming signal and determines whether or not the pulse width is within an acceptable range. Conventional pulse width discriminator circuitry depends on monostable circuits often using R-C time constants which require analog components that are difficult to integrate within the conventional pulse width discriminator circuits. Such monostable circuitry provides limited functionality and has a narrow range of applicability. Therefore, there exists a need for a pulse width discriminator circuit that provides a more flexible approach that is fully operable in the digital domain.